The Undying Past
by Lario
Summary: Undyne is the head of the Royal Guard and is widely dubbed as a true heroine. However how did she achieve such a title and what happened to her left eye? This fanfic will tell the story of Undyne, when she was around 12 years old
1. Justice will be served!

Escaping the freezing cold of Snowdin Town, the scenery drastically changed from snow and trees to a straight rocky path and a river, flowing silently next to it. Two monster children, both looking very similar to each other with their slim body and yellow skin, were casually making their way from their snowing hometown to the famous Waterfall area, while seemingly arguing.

"I agreed to tag along, because I wanted to get out of the snowstorm, not to help you look for the all-so-great heroine!" the glasses wearing girl complained at her younger brother.

"But sis, don't you know freaking cool she is?!" The striped shirt wearing boy quickly retorted, his eyes firmly beaming with excitement.

However his sister had already stopped listening and instead curiously eyed the turquoise echo flower, the two were passing, before turning back to him.

"Not really and quite frankly, I don't care. The way, people like you worship her as a heroine for no real reason seems completely ridiculous to me" She coldly exclaimed and would have probably crossed her arms, if she had the fitting limbs for that.

The boy was dumbfounded by this for quite a while. How could anyone say something like this about the great and amazing Undyne? It just didn't make sense to the young boy and the shock made him abruptly stopped walking for a moment, before he shook his head and ran to catch up with his sister.

"Yo sis, you can't say that! She will save us all, don't you know?"

The girl however just sighed in disbelief and marched on, enjoying the beautiful scenery of all the cyan lakes, flowing through the area, as they gave a mysterious, yet beautiful vibe. How can the sight of a random wanna-be savier be any better than this? She never understood her little brother, but this was especially confusing to her, to the point, where she was ready to continue the argument.

"Fine. Tell me what makes her so amazing. Tell me why she's considered a heroine. It can't be just because, she's powerful can it?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Erm...haha, obviously it's because she saved us all, don't you remember the story?" He nervously grinned, while slightly sweat-dropping.

His sister chuckled "You certainly don't"

"Actually the whippersnapper isn't that far off" A sudden third, elderly voiced echoed from out of nowhere.

The siblings both immediately tensed up and looked around, to see where the voice was coming from, which was extremely hard, since the echo flowers kept echoing the voice. Loud and slow footsteps however gave away the position of the approaching…

"Old turtle guy!" The boy shouted.

"It's Gerson, come on kid!" The monster annoyingly retorted back, before clearing his throat.

From his clothes, someone would say he's an archaeologist, but it was fairly common, that he was running a shop in waterfall, though some even used to tell, that he was once a well known hero. It was kinda hard to keep track, but he was definitely a turtle.

"Wait? Sir, what do you mean, my brother wasn't that far off?" The girl asked with a tilted head.

"Well the story goes back many years ago, when Undyne was merely a child like you two. Wait….I don't remember it anymore..."

"Aw come on!" The siblings yelled in sync.

"Alright, alright, I'll try to remember! Jeez such rude kids these day..." Gerson stayed quiet for awhile and tried to recall the events from so many years ago, while the two kids both sat on the ground, knowing this was gonna take it's time.

"Hmm….yes I think I remember. _Undyne was a very active and energetic girl. She would go or climb to the places, that others wouldn't even dream of. Wha ha ha I remember that one time…_

On her toes, the red haired girl slowly sneaked away from her house and turned around the corner, before looking behind her to check if anyone saw her. She smirked widely, when she was, that she was alone and started sprinting.

Besides her long hair, that was like always tied to a ponytail, Undyne had very simple clothes in form of a black tank top, bright brown pants and muddy black boots.

The day before, she had heard rumors about several bandits, that have been stealing treasures and valuables from the local people in Waterfall. Because of it, most of the parents forced their children to stay in their houses, since it'd be dangerous to go outside and Undyne was no exception. But that wouldn't stop her.

This was finally HER chance to become the heroine, she always wanted to be. The scene already played itself out in her head. She would make an epic entrance and challenge the bandits to a fight, while summoning a spear in her hand. She would then single-handedly kick their asses to a pulp and be celebrated by every monster in the underground.

"Watch out, all you evil-doers! Undyne is on her way to serve justice!" She proudly shouted out in the darkness, before finally taking a stop.

She must have ran for longer than she thought, as the girl already find herself around the many ancient texts on the wall, with smaller waterfalls and of course echo flowers, decorating the whole area. Pondering where a bandit would hide themselves, Undyne stood under one of the waterfalls and showered herself. For some reason, she could always think better, when surrounded by water, even if "Better" still didn't make up for what she already lacked in critical thinking.

 _Hmm...if I am a bandit, where would I be...I would probably go steal something, but where would be a good place to steal something?_ She thought deeply, putting a hand on her chin.

"Oh! I got it!" She suddenly exclaimed and ran off once more.

This time she put her focus on the path in front of her and soon approached a dirty pond, which she jumped right into and started swimming. Even though Undyne had never asked, what kind of monster race she was, her relation to water was obvious from the first moment, she set foot on a puddle. So what would have taken other monsters several minutes, took her only a few seconds.

Quickly reaching the small cliff at the end of the other side, Undyne summoned a spear and rammed it into the wall. This helped the girl lift herself up and with a big push, she gripped her hand on the rocky edge. After dozens grunts and sweat drops, she finally pushed one of her legs up as well and with one last roll to the side, Undyne was lying there on the ground, taking a few deep breaths, before standing up, always keeping that determined spark in her eyes.

Before her were a couple of round houses with all their different colours and gardens. Undyne chuckled at her own genius and looked around for something to hide herself behind, so she could lurk for any bandits.

 _Of course a thief would try to steal something in a house, but not on Undyne's watch!_ And so the waiting game began.

But Undyne absolutely despised the waiting game. Patience was never her strong suit and so she ended up, twitching with her right eye, stomping the ground with her feet and even trying to balance a spear with her finger just for the heck of it.

Awhile passed.

"Have...to...stay….awake.." She mumbled under her breath, having a hard time actually keeping her eyes open, as her head was already leaning against the boulder like a pillow.

When suddenly Undyne finally noticed a movement from the corner of her eye. She abruptly stood up and jumped over the boulder, a spear ready in her hand. And indeed the movement came from a tall, suspicious looking monster with yellow skin and a weird looking hat with little bumps sticking out of it. However what really caught Undyne's attention was the giant bag he carried over his shoulder. This must have been all the treasures he stole, this person was one of the bandits!

"Hey stop right where you are, you thief!" The yellow monster turned surprised around to face the child, but quickly looked back behind him to see, if she didn't mean anyone else.

"I'm talking to you alright! The days of stealing and evil are now finally over! Justice will be served!" Without giving the "thief" any time to respond, Undyne lunched into him and kicked the monster right into his guts. Not stopping there, she grabbed his arm and threw him towards the ground.

She was about to throw a barrage of spears at the guy, when she suddenly felt a grip on her hand and her tiny body was without any warning lifted from the ground.

"Dammit Undyne not again. That's the mailman, you're attacking!" The figure sternly told her and swiftly threw the girl several feet behind him.

Undyne was unprepared and landed, faceplanting the ground. Enraged she pulled herself up and turned her head to see the figure was actually...


	2. I'm stuck on the name!

_**Author's note:** Before I start this chapter, I just wanted to give a huge shoutout to emeraldlazers! They gave me a lot of advice on how to properly write a story and were overall a huge inspiration to me. And they even allowed me to use their OC Melusyne in this chapter, even if it's just a mention. So if you find any kind of enjoyment out of this fanfic, you will absolutely love the stories, they put out!_

* * *

Undyne couldn't believe her eyes as she stood there, her spear falling to the ground. The one and only hero, the legendary hammer of justice stood right there in front of her, giving her a stern glare.

"Gerson! I can't believe you're here!" She exclaimed with beaming eyes, completely ignoring the fact, that she just beat up an innocent monster.

The legendary hammer of justice however turned away from her and helped the mailman get back on his feet, who was still in the shock of his life, eyeing the red haired girl in fear. Gerson gave him a reassuring pat on his back and spoke.

"I'm very sorry for this misunderstanding, this girl was a bit quick to jump the spear and probably thought you were a bandit" He turned his head back to Undyne "As to you! Get here already and apologize for your hasty actions!"

Undyne finally realized the magnitude of her actions and nervously grinned, before slowly approaching the two monsters, as her mind was already going crazy _Oh no, I'm so gonna get in trouble for this! Ahh a heroine isn't supposed to attack civilians, but rather protect them! I messed up! I messed up! I messed up soooo badly!_

"Um...I'm very sorry for beating you to a pulp, Mr. uh Mailman" she apologized meekly and scratched the back of her head, as she looked towards the ground.

"I-i-it's fine. N-now I'll have to g-go back to work, nice d-day!" The yellow monster grabbed his heavy bag and ran as fast as he could away from the turtle and the fishgirl.

"Huh, that didn't go so bad!" Undyne commented and made her classy smile, showing all her deadly yellow teeth.

Gerson however just gave a lasting sigh from himself and started walking along a path, leading away from the houses. Undyne followed him.

"Kid, I get that, you wanna be a hero and all, but you're still just a young snapper. You should watch and learn from those before your generation, before you'll be able to make your own decisions. Those who don't know the past can never make their own future" The turtle monster explained wisely.

"But…how am I supposed to do that? Should I just sit back and watch innocent civilians get in danger, just so I can do nothing and wait for someone else to finish the job?" Undyne questioned annoyed.

"Exactly. You're not strong enough to make a difference anyway and would probably only get away" Now this hit Undyne hard.

She opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out and ended up just crossing her arms, mumbling words of disagreement under her breath. She spent so many weeks and months training and improving her abilities and was always the winner, when she brawled with the local kids. But it was always the same annoying saying _I'm too young, I'm not experienced enough, I only get in the way, I'm a worthless piece of unusable garbage, yeah yeah, they just have NO idea! I'm determined enough, that nothing get in the way of my hopes and dreams!_

"Fuhuhuhuhu!" She laughed loudly, when the sudden realization hit, that she wasn't alone. Gerson eyed her with confused eyes, probably thinking she went crazy or something.

"Hehehe I was just thinking how much I'm gonna learn from sitting on the sidelines and doing absolutely nothing!" She smiled again, but then tripped over a conveniently placed rock and marked the second faceplant of the day.

"Wha ha ha that's why you shouldn't lie kid!" He laughed it off, but then helped her get back up, when suddenly an imploring voice was heard from way back at the village.

"Somebody help! These thieves have stolen my previous stock of shellfish grapes!" Both Undyne and Gerson turned around to the voice and towards their direction were three monsters heading, all carrying a giant bag over their shoulders.

"Undyne step back, I'll handle this!" Gerson assured and gripped the handle from the weapon on his back and revealed his entrusted hammer. It was very obviously self-made, as it was carved to a hammer from one of the many purple crystals, that lighten up certain parts of the waterfall. The head however was additionally decorated with a few green lilypads, making it kinda look like the shell of a turtle.

The three approaching monsters took a stop, seeing their way was blocked and gave intimidating growls from themselves. To the left was a rather small rat monster with gray ruffled hair, that almost covered his entire face. To the right stood a large, red eagle monster with a pretty muscular body and a ridiculously long beak. However the one in the middle appeared especially dangerous to Undyne. He was an orange furry monster with very long brown hair, that simply fell on his back. He had an overall very humanoid appearance and seemed to be crouching all the time.

"Who the hell are you two?!" The monster in the middle scoffed, before the rat gave a tap on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

Undyne and Gerson both looked at eachother, but could only manage a shrug. Sure they looked kinda frightening, but Undyne was more so curious than anything.

"Hammer of justice eh?" The furry monster asked and slowly put down his bag, seemingly ready to brawl "Ya gotta know, my name's Shakal and I don't really approve of ya silly wanna-be hero shtick. The world's a lot more complicated than just good or bad guys, so move out of our way, before it gets ugly"

Undyne wanted nothing more at that moment than to just smack that guy's face in and was about to charge him, when Gerson gripped the back of her tank and held her back, before managing the talking "That may be true, but some whippersnappers don't have to be completely evil to deserve a beating"

Shakal however had enough of this crap and dashed with an impressive speed towards them, while creating little balls in his hand, which he simultaneously threw at the two. Gerson knew immediately what the balls were and protectively stood before Undyne, his shell towards the balls, which simply exploded by contact. It did only little damage, which gave him enough time to turn around and smack his opponent away with a powerful hit from his hammer.

Undyne was left there, trying to process what the hell just happened, but pulled herself together and watched the unfolding battle in awe. Shakal quickly back-flipped to regain his footing and threw another barrage of bombs at his opponent. Gerson hid his head in his turtle shell to block the damage and soon dashed forward to smack Shakal's head once again to the ground, even creating a little crack from the impact.

It took the furry monster several minutes, before he managed to get back up, but immediately started, staggering around. His two companions were not about to watch their boss get trashed by a random turtle and charged Gerson as well with slicing claws and powerful wing attacks, which despite being blocked pushed the fighter back a bit.

"Hey! This is cheating!" Undyne protested and quickly threw two spears at them.

The two bandits backed off from Gerson to dodge the spears and glared at the monster child "This ain't your business, punk! Go back to your parents and let the adults do their business" The eagle monster said, surprising Undyne, that the monster had a very feminine voice.

Gerson wanted to interfere and help, but was already occupied with Shakal, who was able to fight again, already attacking with deadly bombs.

"I'm not afraid of you! A real heroine isn't afraid of anything!" Undyne proclaimed and shifted into her fighting stance, spears ready, as the two monsters approached her.

In a blink of an eye, the rat guy was already in front of her and slashed his claws violently, breaking through a spear, Undyne used to protect herself and pushed her back. Summoning another spear and ramming it to the ground, she came to a stop and glanced forward. Not letting up she repeatedly shot spears at her opponents, again and again, but the eagle girl simply slapped the projectiles out of her way with a big wing attack. Undyne was baffled, giving the gray haired monster enough time to sneak up behind her and give a devastating kick to her back.

She was forced to the ground once again and even after trying to get back, the pain just kept her down. While Undyne was panting for breath, her two opponents stood tall above her and were contemplating what to do with her now. However before a decision was able to be made, Gerson effortlessly smacked the two away from her and then crouched down to pick up the girl.

The two bandits and especially Shakal were heavily wounded from Gerson's attacks and slowly stepped back from him "Urgh, whatever! The shellfish grapes aren't that much worth anyway, but mark my words, I WILL fulfill my task" Shakal scoffed, before taking his leave, his two companions close behind.

Undyne was put back on her feet, but she didn't say anything and just looked away. She placed on her back, where she was kicked, since it did hurt a lot. But she didn't really care about the pain and just sighed deeply.

"Yeah, Yeah, you don't need to tell me. I'm gonna go hang out with Onionsan now.." Without another word she walked off, leaving Gerson to just nod understandingly, before going on to carry the shellfish grapes back to the village.

 _How completely pathetic_ Undyne thought to herself, while walking the path towards her friend down. She started the day with the task, of fighting the bandits and after beating up an innocent civilian, that's exactly what she got. But Undyne didn't even think of the possibility of getting completely trashed on and much worse, get in the way of someone, who actually knows how to fight. _Maybe I really should have sticked to those piano lessons._

But as it was always the case with Undyne, after the phase of depression, the phase of pure anger was about to follow. On her way, she randomly bench pressed boulders or just down right impaled them with a barrage of spears _Stupid Bandits, Stupid age thingy, Stupid everything!_

She kept ranting about every little thing, that had happened today, but especially herself until she finally reached the rocky path, between the two rivers, where her friend lives "Onionsan? Are you here?" She called out.

After a few moments of silence, thin yellow tentacles appeared one by one out of the water. Undyne smirked when the big onion like looking head with the goofy smile and ridiculously long eyelashes showed itself over the water "Hey...I noticed….you were...calling out for...me?" Onionsan silently spoke "Yep! Sorry that I haven't been visiting you a lot lately...I've just kinda been busy lately" She tried apologizing.

"It's fine, y'hear! So are you already a heroine, I wanna hear!" They told her expectantly.

"Um well..." She scratched the back of her head nervously "I'm stuck on the name! Y'know like everyone calls Gerson the hammer of justice, I need a name like that too, before I can become a real heroine!"

"Oh...but what about Melusyne?" They asked back. Speaking of which, Undyne was never really sure what gender Onionsan had, since the long eyelashes always threw her off a bit.

"The head of the Royal Guard? I'm don't know, if she even has a heroine name. But it's probably something super amazing like: Three armed Ultrafighter of Death!" She smiled widely, imagining how cool it'd be to have such a cool title, while Onionsan just kept his derpy smile "Pfft, you're right, it's way too short! Besides I heard, she was going into retirement soon anyway. Oh! I forgot to ask, but how's your dream of making your own band going?"

There was a little bit of a silence until Onionsan finally spoke up "I...think I have to go now, it's getting late, y'hear! Um….enjoy your stay in Waterfalllllllll" Stretching out his last world, as he disappeared back under water.

"Enjoy my stay? But...I live here!" Undyne just shook her head and walked off. They were right on one thing, it was kinda getting late, simply judging by the fact of how much it's been, since she left her house _Huh wonder how they're gonna react, when I'm back home._

She pondered for a moment, but quickly switched her thoughts to what she believed were much more important matters _These bandits...I don't know what they're up to and I don't care how young or weak I am...I'll stop them!..somehow._

She shifted her left hand to a clenching fist and summoned a spear in her other one, which she held up to the sky "I, UNDYNE will strike them down!"


	3. A strong and loving Monster

**_Author's note:_ **_Okay I'm gonna be completely honest. I'm a bit terrified of uploading this chapter, because well...there's a certain character, which I'm not sure how people might react to. I'm just gonna do it anyway, since it's still my story and I'm okay if some of you might disagree. Also I would REALLY appreciate it, if you leave a review with your thoughts of my fanfic, be it positive or negative!_

* * *

During Gerson's entire speech the little Monster boy just couldn't stop himself, but widen his smile more and more, firmly clinging on to the words of the old turtle, while happily wagging with his tail. Despite of how much he loves to talk about his idol, he had to admit, he never really knew that much about her or her past, so hearing this story was definitely a welcoming change.

His sister however, while not bored or anything, wasn't completely sure with what to think of Gerson's story and had many questions, which she kept storing at the back of her head and waited for the monster to take a break from talking, since she didn't want to be rude and just interrupt him or anything.

But fortunately for her, Gerson soon made a break from talking and asked the two, if they had any questions. Her brother was already about to jump up and probably make a meaningless comment, if she didn't already use her tail to block his mouth.

"Sir, that's a nice story and all, but something is starting to really confuse me.." She told him, as her brother tried to speak, but only ended up, giving mumbling sounds, because of her blocking tail.

"What is it, kid?"

"Well...how exactly do you even know about the parts, you weren't there for? Like when Undyne visited her friend, weren't you still busy with the shellfish grapes?" She curiously asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gerson stayed quiet for awhile, not really sure how to answer and slowly scratched the back of his head, proceeding to clear his throat in the same slow fashion.

"Anyways. _Back to the story, a few days after the event with the bandits..."_

" _Wait but-"_

Staring out of the window, even if there wasn't anything interesting to see, Undyne had her head leaned on the table and gave a very long and bored sigh from herself. Coming back home from her little adventure must have probably been one of her stupidest decisions, she's ever made, considering the scolding she's received. And it wasn't even in her own household, no it was literally her entire neighbourhood, who told her how dangerous her actions were and how she... _Yeah, yeah I've heard it a million times already…_

"Alright, I think we're good to go" A female voice came from the other room, making Undyne jump up from her chair and roll her eyes, as she looked at the figure, emerging to the living room.

"Mom, why do you always have to wear that? You look super creepy y'know!" Wearing a big, pitch black cloak, her mother was currently tying her significantly shorter hair, while eying her child

"You don't seem to be freaked out or scared about it, so where's the problem?" She retorted.

Undyne's mother shared a striking resemblance to her daughter with her slightly brighter red hair, fish-blue scales and skin, and unlike Undyne very long, floppy ears, which just loomed down. She stood twice as tall as her twelve-year old daughter, as she awaited an answer with a raised eyebrow, even though it was kinda hard to tell with the shadow of her cloak, hiding her face.

Undyne stood up from her chair, both hands leaned on her hips, and smirked at her approaching mother "Nevermind that. But what's with the sudden urge to take your daughter with one of your errands?"

She shrugged "It's been awhile, since we did something together, so I thought, why shouldn't I? Besides I don't want to leave alone for too long after you pulled that last stunt"

"Rrreeaaaaaalllyyyyy, now?" Undyne's smirk grew wider "and you're sure it isn't because, you'd otherwise get a bad reputation as a mother from all our neighbours?"

"..." Undyne already guessed how much, her mother was sweating now under that cloak "Ahem, it's getting late, we should probably hurry"

Before a response could be given, the woman already rushed out of the house with her laughing daughter, close behind her.

"Don't worry mom, I think you're a great mother! Even if you're most of the time, just transporting random people on your boat, instead of doing stuff with your daughter" Undyne mischievously added and closely watched her mother's body language to see her shoulders slightly dropping, while walking.

Ouch now she actually made her feel bad. She didn't want! She just wanted to make a little fun of her.

Undyne opened her mouth to quickly say something, but the cloak wearing monster already cut her off "It's fine, Undyne. I know, I haven't been the best in the world, but thank you for being so patient with me. I promise, I'll be there for you more often as of now"

Undyne just slowly nodded, unknowingly and looked up ahead to see the river, the two were approaching. A single brown boat was silently floating on the water, as the clashing water was the only sound, echoing through the darkness.

Undyne's mother, followed by Undyne herself stepped into the boat without another word and set off.

"Tra la la la.." The woman suddenly started, singing in such a soothing voice.

Undyne always loved, when her mom did that. It reminded her so much of the times, she used to sing her a lullaby before going to sleep. Of course nowadays, Undyne's way too old for stuff like that, but it was nice to be reminded to those times.

Being young was so much easier.

The girl ended up, having her arms crossed on the edge of the boat, with her head lying comfortably over them, as she slowly dozed off into a relaxing sleep…

"We're here!" Her mother suddenly announced, breaking Undyne's dream of a nice nap.

"Ah, that wasn't even twenty seconds!" She replied, rubbing her eyes open.

"The Underground is small, that's just how it is. Now come on let's go" She dragged her daughter from the boat and held her hand, walking away from the river.

Undyne didn't complain with the holding hands stuff, but she sniffed several times with her nose and started, cringing when she realized, where they were going.

"The garbage dump, really?!" She sighed, as she started seeing several trash bags on their path, the more the two kept going.

"Look, I don't get much money from transporting people around, so we just have to be satisfied with what we get" Her mother responded calmly, making Undyne cross her arms and puff her cheeks.

"It would be easier, if you'd actually charge people for shipping them everywhere" She said, as she made a big leap over a large can on the ground.

"No, I don't want to get payed for something, that I enjoy regardless if other people can benefit from it or not" She told her daughter "Now come on. Help me find something edible"

With rolling eyes Undyne started her search, going through several garbage bags and trash cans to find anything, not completely disgusting. But the more she kept looking, the bigger and fewer the giant mountains of trash became _Jeez where's all this stupid garbage coming from anyway?_

She decided to just close her eyes and point at a random mountain of garbage, which will be her next destination in search for food. And of course as destiny wanted it, she pointed at the biggest garbage mountain out of all of them.

With a sigh she started, digging through all the thrown away treasures and couldn't help, but raise her eyebrows at the supposedly only connections between the surface world and the underworld. What picked her curiosity first was a small and thin, pink box with a cover of a being, that looked be some kind of mixture between a temmie and a dog. Opening it, revealed only a small grey disk, whatever it was used for.

She threw it away, coupled with several other objects, that weren't shiny or flashy. What caught her attention next was this very weird stick with a rectangle head, which itself had several hidden blades inside of it. Wondering if this was some kind of weapon, she brushed her finger against it, but flinched quickly back and shrieked in pain.

"What the hell?!" She yelled at the inanimate object

She looked back at her finger to see a small cut on it, where her dust slowly, but surely escaped in fragments _Why was_ _this_ _thing so sharp?!_

She shook her head and threw the thing away, before focusing on finding something to cover the wound, even if it was only minor. With monster's extremely fragile physical matter, even from such a small cut, dust would just keep escaping until there was no body left, which would sometimes take up to several years. Just grabbing the next best thing, Undyne reached out for a box of handkerchiefs and tied several of them around her wounded finger.

She then proudly looked at the white chunk, tied around her finger and laughed to herself

"Is that the best you got, humans?! These pathetic blades are nothing against me, Undyne the…crap, I still need a name" She snapped her fingers and sighed, before she put her determined expression back on and glared above, where all the trash was falling down from the waterfall.

"As I was saying humans! If it's a fight you want, come down here and get, I'll destroy all of you!" She screamed battleready and shifted into a fighting stance.

After a few minutes of silence passed, Undyne crossed her arms with a smirking face "Thought so" Before proceeding to climb down from the huge pile of garbage.

However she made on false step and tripped over a red plastic ball and flew with the red object against the cold hard ground.

"Ouch...the hell is wrong with me, today?" She mumbled to herself, as she heard a trembling behind her and rolled on her back, to see what was going on.

To her widened-eyes shock, Undyne saw almost the entire garbage fall towards her like some kind of trash avalanche or something. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms over head, preparing herself for the worst.

But there was no pain.

She opened her eyes, to see a weird, green energy, surrounding her and a shield in the same colour, protecting Undyne from all the falling garbage until it was finally over.

"That was a very close call.." The voice of her mother rang through her ears, as the green shield disappeared.

Undyne, still in shock, slowly stood up and ran towards the sound of her mother's voice. But instead of falling into her arms and thanking her for saving her life, Undyne was just staring at her with beaming eyes.

"Mom! How did you do that?! That was awesome!" She exclaimed with sheer excitement in her eyes

"Erm...Well.." The riverwoman was visibly surprised and also disappointed by that reaction, but of all people she should have known better, right?

"It's Soul manipulation magic. A special kind of magic, that changes the colour of your opponent's Soul and changes or adds some attributes to it. My magic immobilises others, but gives them a shield to defend themselves. Actually, you can use that Magic, too" She explained calmly, widening Undyne's eyes even more.

"I-I can? I always just thought, summoning spears is the only thing I can do" She looked at her hands again, as if they were suddenly something super holy.

Her mother has noticed the white chunk of Handkerchiefs, tied around her finger and curiously took a closer at it. At first, not saying anything she gently grabbed her child's hand and felt the wounded finger.

"Undyne have you hurt herself?" She asked worryingly and casted without notice a soothing healing spell through her palms.

Undyne didn't seem to realize, what her mother was doing and just smiled nervously, reflecting back.

"Well...it's a long story, but to summarize everything, humans have launched one of their deadliest weapon at the heroine, standing in front of you! But of course, I managed to counter and pride myself with this scar in prove of my glorious battle!" She told her mother proudly, even if the truth was slightly different than what she told her.

The cloak-wearing monster chuckled to herself and let go of the already healed wound on the finger. Of course she knew, her daughter is gonna be very disappointed to see her _glorious battlescar_ suddenly gone.

"Anyways, I think we should go home for now, I've found a bunch of noodle boxes back there, which should be enough for a few days. You can go ahead, I'll meet you on the boat" Undyne nodded happily and sprinted off, wanting to explore some more of the garbage dump first, before heading to the boat.

However nothing really caught her interest or better said, she didn't want to cause another trash avalanche, so she always kept a good distance to the piles until something very familiar caught her interest. Hidden under a few carton boxes, the green remains of shellfish grapes were seen, which made her raise an eyebrow _What are those doing here?_

She asked herself and wondered if it didn't maybe belong to one of the bandits, since they recently just tried to steal whole bags of these things for whatever reason _Is this, where they live? Or could it just be coincidence?_

Whatever the case may be, if the chance of finding one of the bandits was a possibility, there was no way, she could just ignore it. Taking a closer look, only now Undyne was able to see the slithering slime all around the carton boxes. The whole thing was just weird. Deciding it was the best to put it aside for at least now, she turned away and ran towards the wooden boat.

* * *

To make sure the ride home was a bit more enjoyable, the riverwoman purposefully took a much longer route, so her child had the option to just doze off, during her "Tra la la"s. Once the snoring was heard, she stopped and looked at the twelve-year old, smiling genuinely.

Despite her overall extremely rough and reckless nature, seeing Undyne peacefully sleep like that was a really nice change of pace and filled her heart with nothing, but love and happiness. To a proud mother, something was obvious…

 _Undyne is going to be a strong and loving Monster one day_


	4. Green magic thingy!

It was still very early in the morning. The blooming echo flowers gave their first chirping of the day from whatever birds just happened to be close by. In a way it was weird. Waterfall didn't have any birds, so was it just a random Monster imitating them?

Of course all of that didn't matter to Undyne, because today was going be the big day...again! Really going by her philosophy, every day was the big day, it depends on what you do with it. A surprisingly deep moral for someone as dense as Undyne, even if she herself probably wasn't aware of the meaning of her own words.

Stretching her back, which still slightly hurt from the battle against the bandits, Undyne shifted from her bed to a sitting position and happily rubbed her eyes open. Already being as energetic as always, the fishgirl pushed her blanket away and jumped on her feet, still staggering a bit from literally just waking up, before regaining more self control over herself. Undyne's fish-like ears twitched as she heard light steps from the other room. _Already? Seriously?_

Opening the door to the living, which she had to do on her toes, since the door handle was always so extremely high for her, Undyne emerged into the living room and immediately spotted her cloak-wearing mother, who was about to leave the house.

"Oh, mum wait a second!" She called and ran up to her with a big smile.

The Riverwoman turned around curiously eyed her daughter with a tilted head. She was visibly surprised to see her like this. Maybe because it was still so early in the morning?

"Hey can you please, please teach me that green magic thingy today? Since I just learned, that you're actually a total badass, you've got to make me become one, too!" She implored with beaming eyes.

At this her mother could only chuckle, seeing as she apparently just changed titles. Yet she slowly shook her head and extended her arm to softly pat Undyne's head.

"Undyne you know as the Riverperson, I have my duties to fulfil. I'd leave many Monsters, hanging, if I just bail out on them" However Undyne did not take that response with a simple nod and furiously jumped at her place.

"Ah, come ON!" And without any warning Undyne jumped at her mother and gripped on to hear cloak, before tearing it away from her.

"Undyne what are you doing!?" The woman yelled furiously, as she tried to cover herself reflexively, even though she clearly still had clothes on.

Not minding the loud complain, Undyne carried the black cloak outside and looked for any passing Monster. And the first candidate for that role already showed themselves in form of a small, bunny looking Monster, who was just casually walking by.

Putting a smirk on, Undyne just ran up to the Monster and threw them the giant cloak over their head "Hey you! Put this thing on and go ship people around with a boat for the rest of the day!"

Without even waiting for a reaction, which was probably a shocked shrieking, the girl already ran back to the house and looked up to her mother with an expectingly smile.

After a few more moments the woman just facepalmed and deeply sighed "Just...urk, fine I'll teach you. But, don't you ever go pull that stunt on me again, just so I'm clear. Let's do this in the back yard."

Undyne quickly nodded and ran pass her and out of the back door. Being more pumped up as ever, she started punching the air, as she waited for her mother to come. Once she did, the lesson could finally get going. This was the first time in an extremely long time, Undyne was actually training with her. Then again Undyne never thought, she even had any special abilities like that.

"I guess we could start with the basics. If you want to manipulate someone else's Soul, you'll have to learn how to feel it. Trying sensing out mine for example" She explained to start out the lesson.

Undyne tilted her head and looked at her with an incredulous expression "And...how am I supposed to do that?"

The red-haired woman pondered about that for a moment and started, scratching the back of her head "Hmm...this is going to be a bit risky, so please don't get too close to me, alright?"

Given a nod as response, she focused her energy and put both hands together before her chest. Slowly but steadily something started to resonate within her and in a very faint flash of white light her heart-shaped Soul was seen before Undyne's eyes, even if just barely. The fishgirl couldn't help, but widen her eyes in awe and tried her living best, not to get too close, just like her mother wanted.

"Can you feel this.." Her mother asked, while more and more sweat dripped down from her body "If you're able to comprehend someone's very own culmination and existence, only then it's possible for you to manipulate them.." She ended with a grunt and fell on her right knee, exhausted from what she just had to do. The light disappeared and her Soul was back in her body.

Undyne already rushed to her side and made sure, she wouldn't fall over "Mum, are you okay?" The child worriedly asked.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, the riverwoman finally managed to get back on her feet and eyed her daughter "I'm fine, thanks. Now back to the lesson. Step back, focus your magic and mix it with the feeling of my Soul from earlier. As simple as it sounds, if you want to turn someone's Soul 'green', you'll have to create a weapon, that is...well 'green'. It might not work on your first try, but I think you'll be able to master it by the end of the day."

Undyne nodded yet again, seriously and did as her mother told her. She put both hands behind her back and closed her eyes. The memory of the ominous sensation of feeling her mother's Soul presented itself in her head, but unfortunately it wasn't the only thought. The obsession of wanting to learn this technique, becoming stronger and especially beat those bandits clouded her focus. Eventually a spear materialized itself in her hands, but when she opened her eyes to look at it, she was left disappointed, seeing it was cyan like the rest.

"Don't be disappointed. This takes a lot of practice, you're just going to have to keep trying" Her mother encouraged her.

Undyne let out a sigh and threw the spear away, but kept her determined expression. Repeating the process from before, she tried again. Still cyan. It didn't matter, she would just try again! Still cyan.

For multiple hours, Undyne kept trying to summon a green spear, but it would always end up, being cyan and there was no sign of that, changing any time soon. Her mother even started to tilt her head, as she noticed something was...odd.

"Undyne, is something wrong?" She asked with a tone of concern in her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Undyne yelled, while trying to summon another green spear. Still cyan "Damnit!"

"Hmm...let's try something else for now.." Her mother suggested, while putting a hand on her chin, pondering about something "How about you just try to hit me?"

Undyne stopped her practising and just eyed her mother curiously "Mum, are you sure? I really don't want to hurt you or anything!"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. And do not hold back!"

Still a bit unsure, Undyne sighed and summoned a spear in her hand, as she shifted into a battle stance. The moment after, the girl sprinted towards her mother and violently swung her spear, who simply dodged it by stepping to the side. At first surprised by that manoeuvre, Undyne quickly turned around and tried a piercing attack, but her mother simply deflected the attack, by chopping the cyan weapon out of her hand.

Before a reaction was even possible, a finger was pointed right at Undyne's forehead, declaring the end of the battle "Thought so" She stated, before lightly giving her daughter a flick to the head.

Even though it did not hurt all that much, Undyne still held a hand on where she was flicked and pouted slightly "Hey I didn't know you could even move that fast!"

"I didn't even move all that fast, but you weren't any focused" She stated, sternly with a light sigh "I don't know what exactly happened during your little adventure a few days ago, but your concentration has been lacking severely from it. Because I know, that you're usually a lot better than this"

The girl stopped, pouting and crossed her arms, grumbling annoyed "That's not true! My concentration isn't lacking or anything like that! I just...just..."

"It's fine, Undyne. There's no need to excuse yourself, this happens to everyone once in awhile. You'll get the hang of it soon enough" She quickly reassured her child "Besides, what a boring climax, if you could pull it off already"

"Wa-wait what?" Undyne asked confused with a raised eyebrow to her last part.

"Oh did I say that out loud?" She asked herself, confusing Undyne even more than before "It's nothing, sweetheart" Her mother simply finished with a chuckle.

Obviously Undyne didn't quite agree what her mother said, but she quickly shook her head and straightened her back.

"Anyways from now on, I think you should just train by yourself and remember: The key to Soul manipulation magic is to be one with your own" Her mother finished, advising and turned around to walk back towards the house "Now if you excuse me, I'll go get my cloak back"

Undyne nodded quietly and sat on the ground, sighing deeply. Now even all of this amounted to pretty much nothing, but she couldn't let that dwell on her confidence to become stronger! Sure, she wasted an entire morning, practising a technique, that she still wasn't even close to mastering and got lessoned by her own mother, who supposedly shouldn't even supposed to be able to fight, but hey! _...Yeah okay this is getting me nowhere. Might as well go for a walk._

She got up again, dusted off her clothes and got moving. Folding her arms behind her back, Undyne plodded pass her house and walked along the path, she always took, when going for a walk. Admittedly it was because, it'd eventually lead her to Gerson's home and she always welcomed a chance to see her favourite idol!

Bearing that in mind, Undyne put on a smile on her blue face and kept plodding along, cheerfully whispering to herself. However despite the very laid back attitude, the girl still felt something was...odd. Like a pair of her eyes pierced themselves into her back. Or put in simpler terms: _Is someone watching me?_

Undyne slowly lowered her arms again and became a little more cautious, but didn't walk any slower, so someone would think, she wasn't noticing anything. She really didn't like this invisible tension thing. Sure as a warrior you have to have your guard up at any given moment, but this feeling right here just did nothing, but ruin a casual walk. _Maybe that's what mum meant? Maybe I'm just that obsessed with getting stronger, that I can't keep a clear head?_

But as a heroine, you can't just stop paying attention to your surroundings or you'll be finished! So wouldn't that be contradicting yourself? So then how is it possible to keep a clear mind, but also be on your guard all the time? _Argh this is so fucking confusing!_

Fortunately before Undyne confused herself to death, she found herself before the small gate, that would lead to Gerson's home. Weird no matter how bright it is from the outside, looking inside the gate, it would always be pitch black and nothing else. It caused Undyne to chuckle, when she remembered how scared she was the first time, she stood before that gate, which by now was many years ago.

But now not a single ink of fear was felt by the girl, as she confidently entered the gate and kept walking along the dark path. If someone was actually following her, then their shadow would immediately be seen, since the only light was coming from outside. Not...that she actually thought about that at the time.

However instead of seeing the old turtle Monster, she didn't find anyone there. She decided it wasn't much use to go any deeper, since lights would have been turned on long before she even got this far. So instead Undyne just gave a disappointed sigh from herself and walked back outside.

Right as her feet stepped on the rocky path again, the weird ominous feeling of being watched presented itself back into her head. Having clearly enough of this, Undyne tried her living best to calm herself down and pretend to be clueless. Marching along the path, like she had a destination to go, the girl was that much more cautious of what's around her now.

With every passing, glowing diamond and bright echo flower, she would especially watch out for any noticeable shadows behind her, since they'd have been impossible to spot in the dark. And to her surprise, she actually just barely saw a shadow pop up and disappear behind her. Reflexively Undyne turned around and immediately summoned a spear in her hands.

"Who the hell is there?! Show yourself!" She demanded and kept her eyes peeked at the shadow. A few moments passed before she saw the outlines of the figure, approaching her.

But then the figure stopped and seemed to be looking right pass her "Watch out behind you!" It suddenly rang out with the voice of a young girl.

Immediately Undyne followed these words and was just barely fast enough to hold up her spear in response to slashing claws, which easily broke through her defensive, forcing Undyne to quickly back flip.

Confused to what the actual hell just happened, Undyne summoned another spear and looked at her attacker. And if it wasn't for familiar faces! Indeed, one of the three bandits, she squared off with the other day just randomly happened to attack her and to slight surprise, she found herself face to face with the grey rat looking Monster with the weird ruffled hair.

Now despite Undyne's very simple philosophy of strictly good and evil, just randomly being attacked from behind was really crossing the line here "Hey what the hell was that about, punk?!"

The opposing Monster didn't respond though and shifted into a seemingly stance for battle "Fight me with all you've got!" He simply demanded, not even giving any context.

Now that was exactly what she wanted to hear! Suddenly motives and morals were all thrown out the window, she could just focus on kicking someone's butt! Even the strange girl, who was apparently following her before was completely shut off Undyne's mind. _Heh, He's probably just impressed by my super duper awesomeness from last time and came back to get another beating!_

The opposing Monsters stood battle ready and gave each other deadly glances, waiting for either one to make a move. These very few tension filled seconds could have been just as well hours with how slow it felt. However with what little patience, there was even left in Undyne, she eventually dashed forward, while she threw several spears.

The grey Monster used some kind of special magic to extend his claws immensely and ripped the spears to pieces and swung to hit Undyne, but she was already way ahead of him, as she used the little time to jump over his attack and land skilfully behind him. Not stopping there, the girl spun around and kicked the rat Monster in the back, forcing him to the ground. For obvious reasons, this felt way better, than it probably should have.

Though even on the ground, he did not just give in and immediately got back up again and charged Undyne for yet another assault of deadly claw slashes. Slightly shocked, the fish girl summoned and threw as many spears as she could at her attacker in an attempt to slow him down, but it just barely faced him. Forced to transition over to close combat, Undyne crossed two spears before her chest and charged her opponent as well.

The clash itself was surprisingly even with both sides, parrying and blocking each other's attacks very vicariously! Eventually a mistake was finally made and in an attempt to slash Undyne's left leg, the girl used that opportunity to jump right into the Monster's face with a proud headbutt. Even though Undyne's head hurt from that, it also stunned her opponent and gave her enough time to finish the battle with a smack of the spear against his chest.

The Monster stumbled back and held his chest in pain, but once he looked up to face Undyne, there was nothing, but disappointment in his eyes "Dammit! I was a fool to hope, you could improve that much in such a short amount of time! J-just call the weird turtle! Shakal has totally gone insa-"

Before the grey Monster was even able to finish his sentence, several yellow balls fell down around him and in a second, that literally felt like days, they exploded in a brilliant light, forcing her to cover her eyes. The loud noise made her ears become numb for a moment and when she finally managed to open her eyes again and to her gasping shock, all she was grey dust, spreading around the place, where the rat Monster stood before just a few seconds ago.

"What a shame, I really liked his hair." The despicable voice of Shakal rang through Undyne's ears, even if they became extremely blurry after she had realized what exactly just happened. Now, as she finally understood, Undyne clenched her fists and teeth, before turning around to the voice with a killing glance.

"You...You...that was your freaking partner!" She screamed, her loud voice filled with nothing, but hatred and disgust. It was over boiling her to insanity and the single advice, her mother gave her just made her be able to resist, blindly charging the murderer "It's one thing to steal, but taking someone's life away...that's not fair!"

The furry Monster just shrugged and jumped out of the shadows right in front of Undyne's view "That bastard was a traitor, anyway. I didn't like disposing of him either, but it had to be done. Hmm.." He looked closer at the angry girl, when he noticed something similar "You're the child of the Riverperson, aren't ya? The resemblance's pretty obvious. Y'know, just for the fact, that they've brought me around from place to place, I'll spare your puny life"

Not even a second was wasted to reject that offer, as Undyne shifted into a fighting stance and summoned battle-ready a spear for both of her hands "No. I'm going to be so kind and give you the justice, that you deserve!"

With incredulous laughter, being the answer, Shakal gave the girl one last glance "Justice, eh? I wonder...will you be able to at least entertain me with one moment of excitement?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Geez this freaking took forever to write and I'm super sorry for that! Stupid writer's block and tons of exams really didn't give me much opportunities to write this, but now I finally got to it and hey I even changed the cover picture as of this chapter! _


	5. The Undying spirit of Heroine!

Undyne's little feet slightly repositioned themselves, so they would directly face the yellow eyed, furry Monster, who gave them a nonchalant look of amusement. That downgrading look just pissed her so much off, it was increasingly getting harder for her to stay clam, as she already started to twitch with her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Undyne strengthened her grip to her spears and crouched down into a fighting position. Even Shakal himself started to feel the sheer intensity from that stand-off and also crouched down, as he narrowed his eyes, while glancing at the fishgirl.

Howling wind would proceed to break the ongoing silence, before it would be heard again by the countless echo flowers. Undyne felt her raid hair blowing in the wind similarly to Shakal's thick, brown hair.

As soon as the sound of the wind disappeared for good, Undyne dashed forward and charged for her first attack! Despite the extremely impressive speed, Shakal didn't really seem threatened and simply held up a hand in front of him, where a glowing ball magically appeared.

With widened eyes, Undyne immediately came to a stop and leaped backwards, just in time to see the ball explode in front of her eyes. That only led into giving her an incredulous expression. _What the hell?! Did he just try to take us both down?_

However that thought was soon to be colored wrong, as she saw Shakal jump out of the smoke, completely unharmed and throwing several more bombs into her direction. Getting back into focus, the young girl payed very close attention to the location of the projectiles and quickly dodged accordingly. _Dammit_ _! I guess his own magic doesn't affect him.._

But with every explosion, a part of her vision was blocked and her hearing became useless, because of the loud noise. Thankfully the barrage soon stopped and was instead attacked by a swipe of claws from behind. Already having it seem coming, Undyne ducked to dodge the attack and turned around the slash him with her spears, was however too slow and so she ended up, being violently kicked away.

In that short period of pain, one of Undyne's spear slipped away from her hand and flew backwards, where it collided it with another bomb and exploded. It was just barely far enough to not physically harm Undyne, but she was still in a state of shock.

Shakal was surely displeased with the turn of events and spit to the ground "And here I am, wantin' to end this quickly. Well ya won't have as much luck next time, fishgirl."

Undyne's breathing became much heavier, but with clenching fists, she forced herself to be put back into focus once more. Since she didn't want to look weak or exhausted, the girl quickly thought up of a reply "Really? Great...because I was afraid this was gonna be finished, before I even start to get serious."

Proud of that obvious bluff, Undyne followed up with a soft smirk. However her statement wasn't entirely a lie. That slip up of her spear just gave her a great idea to get the upper hand. Not faltering her smirk one bit, Undyne summoned a cyan spear and confidently pointed at her opponent.

Shakal had his eyes still narrowed, but now in disbelief, instead of seriousness. With a lazy sigh, the furry Monster waved his arm sidewards and sent a clean line of glowing bombs towards the girl.

 _Now's my chance!_ Undyne didn't waste any time and immediately shot her spear towards the closest bomb, while it was still flying towards her and made it explode. This caused a chain reaction and made the entire line of bombs explode, before they were even able to hit her.

This all resulted in a blinding show of light, but that wasn't nearly enough flashy to bring Undyne out of focus, as she ran to the side of the explosions and from there charged Shakal, who was still covering his eyes from the light, seemingly still in shock from that maneuver. It was the perfect opportunity for a strike and that's exactly what she was aiming for. Gripping her newly summoned spear with both hands, Undyne swung the weapon, but she was taken by shock, as Shakal managed to grab her spear in the last second.

"You damn brat!" He yelled uncontrollably and was about to attack, but Undyne was faster and quickly pulled herself up to a jump and smacked her knee right into Shakal's face. This forced him to let go of the spear and so Undyne followed up with a crushing kick to his guts, before gripping his arm and throwing him over her back to the ground.

"Geez, not even better, than the mailman. And look how generous I am! I have given you several moments of 'excitement', even though you asked just for one." Undyne's smirk only widened and her arrogance started to take over her. However as soon as he was getting back, she remembered something, she wanted to ask him and got dead serious again "Hey...last time I saw you, there was this bird guy- err...girl with you. What happened to her..?"

Undyne was admittedly scared to hear the answer, as she intensely watched Shakal's annoyed movements. He seemed to close his eyes for a few moment, before he weirdly tilted his head and looked at Undyne with a challenging look. This enraged her to great amount, as she figured out what was going on.

"So you killed-!"

"Calm the fuck down!" Shakal cut her off and crossed his arms "She ain't dead, got it? That traitorous bastard just ran away, before I would've even had the chance to do so."

Still really annoyed, Undyne slightly calmed down her anger with that new knowledge. Though something still stroke her as odd "Why...just what do you mean with traitor, what did they even do? What, did they lose the interest in being thieves and your sorry excuse of a brain can't handle that?!"

Even after saying all that trashtalk, Undyne found herself seriously surprised with how ticked off Shakal has become with just that comment, as he clenched both his fists and his teeth. A deep snarl escaped the furry Monster's mouth, just as he took a step towards the girl.

"You…you don't have any idea. While you immature people just love to put on some cape and call yourself heroes, I exert actions, that fulfill a much higher purpose." While talking a smirk slowly appeared on his face, that widened even more, as he finished "Our king is a manipulative fool. Everyone thinks he's going to save us all...and bring us to the surface, but I know the truth. He's weak and afraid of the humans!"

Undyne knew she should be really pissed by now. After all, this murderer has just talked bad about the most important person in the Underground and even made fun of her dream to become a heroine, yet...she wasn't. The strong feeling of curiosity just overshadowed the boiling rage. She just didn't understand. What were was his higher purpose? Why and how would he achieve it by stealing from others? By being a bandit?

But before she even had the chance to ask him, set Monster went on the offensive and dashed towards Undyne, holding two bombs right in front of her. Surprised by the sudden attack, the girl just barely managed to react in time and leap over his head to use Shakal's back as a shield for the explosions.

Already seeing the next attack coming, Undyne jumped a gigantic leap to the air, before he could swipe her back with his claws, which he indeed tried to do. However in the air, Undyne was left defenseless, as she had no method of moving around, which Shakal used to his full advantage by throwing a pair of bombs in the air.

Letting out a short gasp of shock, Undyne widened her eyes by the sight of the two explosive balls flying her way. Out of sheer reflex, Undyne grabbed the two bombs and threw them with a spin further up in the air, where they immediately exploded. Thankfully she was barely faced by the explosion, even if it blasted her even faster towards the ground.

Summoning a spear, Undyne planned on using that extra momentum to slash a decisive strike to Shakal...which failed. Somehow the furry Monster managed to dodge the attack in the nick of time and so the spears just slammed in the ground, creating a small crack. _Damn, he's fast!_

Not giving up, Undyne braced herself, as she closely followed Shakal's movements. He wasn't attacking, which was strange, but instead left explosions right behind him everywhere he went. Only after a few moments, Undyne realized that they were only used for distraction, so he could could get closer unnoticed and attack in surprise.

Unsure of what to do, Undyne nervously back-stepped a few times, but just stopped in time, as she noticed a cyan light from behind. She carefully looked back to see one of the many flowing rivers with the strange cyan liquids just in front of her eyes. This was bad! If she were to fall down, the acid would kill her!

However after turning her sight back forward, Undyne stared directly into a bomb, which was held by Shakal's extended arm. Without having to give her body a response, the girl just swung her right arm and pushed the bomb out of the way, but it already exploded, before she could get to safety. And then it happened.

 _Looking back at it now, that moment would always be remembered. Only one moment off guard and it happened. If it really shifted Undyne to become a better fighter or an overly tense warrior was everyone on their own to decide. But back then…_

Undyne screamed in complete pain and agony! Not even all Echo flowers combined could attempt to echo the endless screaming of the Monster girl, as she felt all infernos, thunders and earthquakes happen on her left eye in form of a tiny explosion. She could feel every single sprinkle of dust escape her eyesocket, which used to be her eye, also forcing her to her knees. It hurt a lot! Why couldn't the pain just end already!?

Finally Undyne forced her body to move and tried to cover the escaping dust with her hands, but it was to little avail. Slowly trying to open her right eye -which was already filled with tears from all the pain- Undyne immediately spotted the silhouette of Shakal in the distance and already felt the determination in her body spark up again. She still had a battle to finish!

So with a shivering body and a pulverized eyeball, Undyne actually managed to stand up on her shaky feet, but was abruptly forced back to the ground from the immense pain. It was no use! She couldn't move, much less fight, like that! There was only one way…

 _Was it because of desperation? Or maybe foolishness? Unclear, but ironically it could've also been truly genius._

Without even a bit of hesitation, Undyne felt a spear, being summoned into her hand and immediately cut off her really long ponytail. The cyan weapon fell to the ground and the red, ridiculously long strains of her hair were already used by her to cover her left eyesocket just by simply tying it all diagonally around her head.

Her irregular breathing slowly started to calm down, now that her red hair covered the absurdly deep wound. Undyne could still feel the insufferable pain, but against all odds, the girl managed to overcome it and stood up once more, before giving Shakal the deadliest glare, her singular eye could muster.

"How...how are you still standing?! You should long be dying by now!" Shakal yelled out in complete disbelief to what was happening in front of him, while his entire furry body was trembling and shaking.

Indeed even Undyne herself had to admit, that he asked a damn good question. She wasn't really sure how her mind and body worked so well, despite everything. But that wasn't what she was thinking about at that moment. In comparison to having two usable eyes, her vision was a lot...clearer now. Not only that, but she even managed to feel out Shakal's weak Monster Soul perfectly fine, even though Undyne was still dealing with huge waves of pain. _So that's what mum meant...I get it now._

Taking a deep breath, Undyne held both her hands behind her back and deeply focused. Memorizing the presence of her opponent's very culmination and combining it with her own magic, it didn't take long for a green spear to be summoned in her grip.

And so Undyne immediately sprinted towards Shakal, who has seemingly recovered from the shock and was already attempting to stop her with several bombs shots. However now, the girl had no problems at all, skillfully dodging and jumping over the attacks without slowing down significantly and finally swung her green spear.

But even then Shakal was one step ahead of her and leaped backwards in the last moment, only to be pierced by the Undyne's spear, who was seemingly even one step ahead of him. It was extremely satisfying to see her Soul manipulation magic take effect, as Shakal was stuck at place, just as he landed. The shield soon appeared as well, but it didn't calm down Shakal's confused and angered expression.

"I will never die!" Undyne screamed, followed by a strong willed battle-cry and charged to slash Shakal's side with two, newly summoned cyan spears. This time, she completely hit her mark and quickly heard the screams of pain from her opponent, as he held his dust spreading side.

Being almost at her limit, Undyne turned around back to face Shakal with glaring eyes. And if it wasn't enough, her breathing already became irregular again as well, together with the pain of her pulverized eyeball. Yet despite all that, the young girl stood tall, clenched her fists and screamed with all her might.

"I am The UNDYING Heroine!" Undyne's incredibly loud voice rang through almost the entire Waterfall area and combined with the last bits of magic in her body, a literal rain of cyan spears fell down from the ceiling all over their battlefield. The last fearful screams of her opponent were just barely heard by Undyne, before it suffocated.

Finally...Undyne was forced to stop her battlecry, since her sore throat just couldn't take it anymore. Really, at that moment, she'd have liked for herself to think, that she found a new meaning for the word 'drained'. There was just barely enough energy in her body for her to look around and spot nothing, but dozens of spears and...a pile of dust in the center. She knew what it meant. And honestly, there was no place for her heart to feel any remorse, since she was just glad all of this was finally over.

So with a last satisfying smile, Undyne plumbed herself on her back and closed her singular eye. A faint voice could be heard in the background, but by then Undyne already became unconscious from the tiredness.

 **The Battle was won.**

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**...nope. It's not over. There is still one last chapter to wrap everything up. But I really hoped you enjoyed this one. I certainly did writing it! Oh and always feel free to leave a review, I'd really appreciate it!_


End file.
